


Korrasami Month 2015

by Brackish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Apologies, Autumn, Babies, Blood, Cuddles, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2015, Rainy Days, Spirit World, Superheroes, Vignette, mild violence, some violence, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will I get these done on time? Who knows!<br/>[Little vignettes from the Tumblr prompts!]<br/>[Ratings and tags will update with each installment]</p><p>Part 1 - Autumn: Asami and Korra's Cottage Retreat<br/>Part 2 - Superheroes: Batsami vs. CatKorra<br/>Part 3 - Neighbor: Grey Days<br/>Part 4 - Anniversary: Korra's Cheeky Surprise<br/>Part 5 - Spirit World: Inner Reflections<br/>Part 6 - Hogwarts AU: Asami's Trip to Hogsmeade<br/>Part 7 - Library: Extreme Awkwardness<br/>Part 8 - Sorry: Korra's Apology<br/>Part 9 - Adoption: Housecleaning<br/>Part 10 - 1920's AU: Test Drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-3; Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st - 3rd; Autumn  
> Korra and Asami have a little vacation vignette in a cottage by the sea.
> 
> Song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uZQtXNOESs
> 
> I highly suggest you listen to this while you read. It's what I listened to while I wrote it - maybe some of it will come across?

Asami instinctively tugged the covers tighter, as a chill stole through the room. The distant sound of rain playfully pattering over the windows was soothing, meditative, almost carrying Asami off into another bout of peaceful slumber. It would have, if not for the intoxicating aroma of pumpkin wafting from downstairs. 

Groggily, she slipped into slippers, bundling herself up into a ball of woolen robes and wraps, trundling down the stairs with a complacent lethargy. Each step creaked under her weight, the ancient cottage showing its age. It had been a lovely holiday so far, a peaceful escape to a cottage by the sea, and though the beginning of the week had threatened a downpour, it hadn't reached them until Thursday. 

They had been outside, a happy picnic by the cliff-side, watching the storm play out in the bay below them, enamored in each other's eyes, bundled in each other's arms. If they had been a little more aware of their surroundings, and a little less infatuated with each other, the rain wouldn't have snuck up on them. 

But it did. Laughing, running, they tossed their mat and basket back into the baskets of their bikes and peddled as fast as they could back to the cottage some half a mile away. The smell of wet dirt, cut grass, and warm Autumn rain was still fresh in Asami's head. All seemed well as they stepped into the cosy interior of the cottage, until Asami gave her first sneeze. 

Korra had been a godsend, stoking the fire to ensure Asami was warm, bringing her fresh towels and a warm glass of water every hour. Asami laughed, playing it off as less than what it was, thanking Korra all the same, but still, she was thankful, and couldn't believe she had found someone so impossibly wonderful. Every time Asami begged Korra to stay away, that she could take care of herself, that she didn't want to get Korra sick too, Korra would just cuddle up tighter, until Asami gave up and left herself drift away to sleep. 

This morning, Korra didn't seem to be in the kitchen. Asami wandered around, looking for a sign of her partner, and at the same time for the source of the blissfully warm aroma. The cottage was small to say the least, a tiny wooden dining table with two hand-crafted chairs that sat by an open fireplace, with a modest kitchen attached. Through the rustic windows, Asami could see into the vegetable garden, and the winding path that led down to the local village. 

The source of the smell was easy to find; a freshly baked pumpkin pie sat cooling on the counter-top, it's crust haphazardly jutting out around its edges. Asami smiled at the thought of Korra baking, her laugh momentarily interrupted by a sneeze. Shuffling into the kitchen, a small note was pinned next to the pie. 

_Forgot the cream! Just popping down the village - I'll be right back. There's tea in the pot. <3 ~ K _

By the time Korra returned, Asami was half-asleep on a squashy couch by the dying fire, bundled up and clutching a half-empty mug of warm tea. Korra grinned, tying up her umbrella and resting it against the door-frame. She placed her carton of cream in the kitchen, before walking over to inspect her sleepy partner. 

"Hey," Korra said softly, tugging at Asami's many layers. "How are you feeling?" 

Asami smiled. "A lot better now you're here." 

Korra laughed, her wet mess of hair dripping slightly. 

Asami furrowed her brow. "You had an umbrella - How are you still wet?"

"Windy," Korra said, kneeling beside her partner, resting her head in her lap. "It's really coming down out there."

"Well, as long as you're not going to be-"

Before Asami could finish her sentence, Korra sneezed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to get most of these done.  
> Please check out the tumblr tag Korrasami Month 2015 for other lovely installments by all the lovely writers and artists and what-have-yous!  
> If you'd like to say hello, I'll be over there too (citriic.tumblr.com)


	2. 4-6; Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th - 6th; Superheroes
> 
> Batsami roams Republic City, dealing out vigilante justice to the darkest corners of the cesspit the city has become. One night she intercepts a police transmission; burglary in process. Perhaps it will be the night that Batsami encounters the fabled CatKorra. 
> 
> A little vignette for the second part of Korrasami month: Superheroes.

Crackling lightning tore across the sky, splitting heavens asunder, dousing the city below. The dark mist of the night swirled through the streets of Republic City, sheltering both the innocent and guilty alike. The city that never slept, for one reason or another. The rain-slick streets were no less busy, with all manner of person pushing through the masses, eager to find a place to put a roof over their head. Thugs trundled along the streets, grimacing and growling at passersby, shoving through conversations and earning their own fair share of unpleasant looks from the worn and down-trodden. Fancy cars with tints far too dark rolled down wealthy and shady streets, sharp and beady eyes hidden from view, sizing up their competition. The hustling streets were filled with the sounds of the evening chatter and pitter-pattering of rain on cracked pavement. In a dark alleyway, one of Republic City's many, a man begged for his life.

"P-Please!" He whimpered, begging. "Don't kill me! I'll give you everything I've got! Anything, just _please_!"

"Cash, you fucking idiot! Just give me your _fucking_ cash - stop crying already!"

"Please!" The man begged, throwing himself at the mugger's feet, filth and rainwater splattering across his once well-groomed suit.

The mugger pulled himself away from the man's grip, a look of disgust passing over his disheveled face.

"You got a hearin' problem? Hand! Over! Your! Cash!"

A curt voice perked up from behind him. "Forgotten your courtesies?"

The mugger span around, almost slipping in a puddle, eyes wide and fearful, but all he could catch was the sound of a rustling cape. He turned again, panicking, knife held aloft, beads of rain and sweat pouring from his face.

"That you, B-Bat?" The mugger yelled into the night, his feint of courage failing him. "Come out! I can take you! I'll shank-"

Out of the corner of his eye, a swift shadow flitted out of sight, and a strong boot heel came crashing into the side of his jaw, stealing the end of his sentence. With a sickening crunch, the mugger fell off his feet, landing with a splash in a puddle of filth.

"Don't forget to say 'please' and 'thank you' next time." Asami muttered. She turned, passing her attention to the groveling man, who was now standing meekly in her presence, an abashed look across his face.

Asami smirked, pulling her PDA from her belt. "Nice work Bo, real convincing. I almost thought you overdid it."

Bolin shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "What can I say? I'm a natural actor."

Asami grinned, examining her partner. "Sure. Next time try less groveling. You're killing me in dry-cleaning costs."

A flush filled Bolin's cheeks, as he sheepishly examined the splotches of mud and grit across the suit he was wearing. "Aw c'mon. I thought you said you didn't need this suit anymore?"

" _I don't_ , but if you're going to keep playing the high-rolling bait, then you've got to take care of your _costume._ "

"Yeah, well-"

Bolin's stream of excuses was cut short by Asami's PDA chirping quietly. _A police call._

 "Sorry Bo, but looks like I'm needed elsewhere." She glanced over her shoulder at the crumpled heap that was only moments ago a threatening mugger. "Can you take care of this guy?"

Bolin mimed a few flexes, and even through the rain, Asami could hear several threads tearing. Before Bolin could spout another round of apologies, Asami shrugged him off and said her farewell. With a quick grapple, she ascended out of the alleyway onto a nearby roof and disappeared into the night, leaving Bolin to carry the mugger to the local Station.

Earbuds whispered the police broadcast to Asami as she danced across Republic City's rooftops, only visible by the occasional theatre of lightning that mimed both her twilight elegance and her dexterity. Clad all in black, she became one with the night, shrouded in mystery and feared by all.

_"... reports of a break-in at Republic City's historical society. Sounds like the culprit knows what they're doing because they deactivated the security system too - no live feed from any of the cameras. Who's nearest?"_

A quiet murmuring and inaudible radio chatter responded.

_"... shit. Well let's hope that in that twenty-minutes they don't manage to steal too much."_

Asami furrowed her brow, not in concentration as she leapt from roof to roof, but at the pathetic excuse for a police department that Republic City held. Lin and Mako were doing their best, but they were only two people, and Republic City was big enough to swallow people whole and spit them out something worse.

It took a whole three minutes for Asami to reach the Republic City Historical Society. The build was old, and held some of the artifacts from the City's establishment - no doubt whoever was inside had ideas that some of the articles might fetch a high price. Asami found her way onto the roof with ease and after taking a short moment to deactivate a digital lock, slipped into the building.

Inside, the rain subsided into the backdrop, a muffled ambiance in the darkness of the Historical Society. Most of the statues and sets were covered with thin layers of cloth to keep dust from collecting, but apart from that most of the pieces were left in the open with minimal security.

_What do they want to steal from this place? I wouldn't think any of this junk is worth breaking in for..._

Asami slid a finger across her visor, her vision sharpening as her night-vision hummed to life. Nothing had moved in the room. Slowly, she knelt to the floor, quiet, placing her gloved hand flat against the marble tile.

Her gadgets were her pride, and her power. She was equipped to deal with anything short of a full scale military operations - for that, she had something more suitable at home. On patrol, she had everything from grapples on her belt to stun-pads on her palms, from all sorts of optical enhancements to reinforced boots that would allow her to drop from even Republic City's most jaw-dropping heights with ease. Her palm buzzed quietly as it felt for vibrations in the building; Without fail, it detected footsteps a few rooms away. Subtle and stealthy - the steps of a thief.  

She found her entrance to the room through a door left ajar, allowing her to slip in unchallenged. Immediately she pounced to the rafters, the swirling of her cape muffled by her own design. Cautiously, Asami prepared her visor, ready to scan the room for subtle hints of movement, but instead found she didn't need any of her optical enhancements.

Her target was strolling across the centre of the room in plain sight.

Asami moved swiftly from rafter to rafter, the main viewing room large and spacious, yet still old and decrepit, a perfect display and representation of what the building housed. She eyed the thief with quiet scorn.

_Who is this amateur?_

The thief walked with a cavalier candor, as she strolled past statuettes and ancient tomes behind locked cases. Dressed in leather, the tightness of the fabric betrayed a strong build, broad shoulders and a lithe body. Even in seemingly heavy boots, the thief managed a quiet stride. Asami watched with sharp and hidden eyes.

_I should take her now while I can._

It took less than a moment for Asami to visualize the situation; the plan of attack, the escape routes, the possible fall-backs, environmental obstacles, all of it seen and calculated in less than a second before she swept down behind her prey. She landed with a soft thud, but definitely loud enough to stop the thief in her tracks.

But when her target turned, it wasn't a look of fear that Asami was used to seeing in her eyes. Rather, it was excitement, an eager anticipation.

" _Finally._ " The thief said, hands on her hips. "It's been almost ten minutes since I tipped off the police - I was starting to think that little ol' me wasn't important enough for the big _Bat of Republic City._ "

 _What..._ Asami kept a stern face, mouth unflinching beneath her mask. She remained quiet, waiting for her opponent to play out her gambit. It was clear she had been expected, and now she just needed to know why.

The thief wore a half-mask like Asami, not enough to cover the crooked grin on her face. "The strong silent type, huh? I getcha, gotta keep up appearances, right?"

Asami growled. "This is private property, and you're breaking in. I'm taking you down to the department."

"Tsk, all business. And after all I did to get your attention?"

"You _barely_ have my attention now."

" _Hurtful_."

Asami stepped towards her foe, ready to throw down and leave her to the judgment of the Police. Though her opponent seemed strong, Asami gave her the opportunity to let her presence do most of the work. Asami often gave most criminals a moment of repentance as they threw themselves at the feet of the Caped Crusader, begging for mercy.

Instead, the thief stooped into an aggressive position, fists raised and smirk unwavering. Asami passed the smallest of flinches, before speaking.

"Don't make this difficult."  

"Oh, sweet hero, I've already made it _so easy._ " With that, she winked at Asami.

A bout of lightning played out across the sky outside, sending shadows cascading around the room. A breath hung in the air between them, Asami stood tall, a look of quiet fury upon what face her mask revealed, and her prey, the thief, so cock-sure of herself, fists raised.

And then it all broke out.

Asami whipped her cape back, reaching for her tools, but before she knew it, she was set upon. The thief sprinted, unparalleled speed hurtling towards Asami. She cast her weapons from her belt with little time to aim; gears the size of her palm, razor sharp. The thief ducked, barely a pause in her step, as the blades sliced into the stone wall behind her.

A punch, a jab, roundhouse kick, the thief was relentless. Asami braced herself the best she could, ducking, weaving, with most of the blows blocked, shaking her to her core. The thief was strong, stronger than most, and faster than all.

Asami gleamed an opportunity, breaking from her stance and swinging back, a kick, a jab, sweeping the leg, anything to knock her opponent off her balance and give her an opportunity to capture her. She charged her glove, swinging to find a purchase for her to grasp the thief's arm, but all her swings clutched air, her gauntlet discharging like lightning in the storm at nothing.

"Tsk, I didn't know we were going to bring _all_ our toys."

Asami growled again, letting her anger take the better of her. She lashed out, a flurry of kicks and punches aimed at the thief. It was like fighting the mist; untouchable like the fog, so fluid were her motions it was almost impossible to land a hit.

And when she did, it was like hitting stone. Each time Asami thought she found an opening, she lashed out, only to find a rock hard block meeting her. Every kick, every punch, every swing and every attempt Asami made to bring her down went nowhere.

And worst of all, Asami knew she was being taunted.

"C'mon Bat!" The thief shouted between bouts. "I've been waiting for this! Is that all you've got!?"

Asami grunted, her arms and legs sore.

_I have to finish this before the police get here._

"Hardly." Asami muttered. _If we're matched in a physical fight..._

From her toolbelt, Asami pulled a handful of small, metallic beads, and hurled them downward. They cracked like the baubles they were. Hissing, plumes of thick smoke swirled around her, filling the room, obscuring their vision.

The thief coughed, twisting and turning in the smoke, frantic and finally fearful.

"Unfair!" She said through coughs. "Cheater!"

Asami's voiced echoed around the dense smoke. "And what would a thief care about rules?"

A length of cord shot out from the smoke, wrapping around the thief's legs and yanking her off her feet. She toppled and fell, the floorboards crunching beneath them.

With the sounds of shattering glass, and the thief yelling her objections, Asami hoisted her captive and returned to the rooftops, away from the smoke. The thief was bound, hands tied behind her back, her legs and feet tied in thick black cord, tossed idly upon the rooftop. She grunted in pain as she landed atop the rain-slick roof-tiles.

"Not the nicest end to a first date," She coughed, struggling against her bindings. "But interestingly, not the worst either."

Asami snorted, pulling her PDA from her pocket. She dialed a number, and a moments later, Mako's face appeared before her.

"What's up?"

"I've got your Historical burglar. Well, she hasn't stolen anything yet. She'll be on the rooftop."

"Nice work. I'll let whoever's closest know."

With a curt nod, Asami dismissed the call.

"What's your name-"

As Asami turned back to her captive, she caught blur of motion from the corner of her eye, but still a moments too late to catch the fist that followed. It caught her in the side of the head, knocking her down.

Her world swam around her, vision blurring, feeling nothing but a dull ache in the side of her head. She could feel her legs wobble, crumpling beneath her, falling forward. Warm in her mouth, she felt the rain pattering against her back. She could see her cords slide into a heap, footsteps, someone kneeling beside her as he breath slowed and her heart thumped in her ears.

"Sorry about that sweet thing," Said the thief as she slid the cords from her wrists. "But I'm not really into _all that._ "

Asami lay there, helpless, watching her prey slip from her grasp. She could hear the distant sound of a helicopter, the glancing beam of a spotlight swinging in their direction. The thief glanced around anxiously, kneeling low to whisper in Asami's ear.

"Korra. Er... Nice to meet you?"

With that, she leapt from the rooftop, as Asami slipped out of consciousness.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know this is a bit longer than what I was going to do.  
> Partially inspired by this http://thejennawynn.tumblr.com/image/132703976214
> 
> Massive inaccuracies! I don't read DC comics at all, but I felt the similarities were there :)  
> Feel free to correct me! Or leave a comment, do something lovely. 
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you?  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> And of course check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!


	3. 7-9; Neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th - 9th; Warm/neighbors.
> 
> Grey days. 
> 
> A little vignette for the third prompt of Korrasami Month 2015

**!MAJOR WARNING! **

** Depression and suicidal thoughts. **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Asami knew she was awake, but she didn't want to be.

_Cold._

She got up, finding herself in the same clothes that she had worn for days.

Shuffling into the kitchen, her answering machine blinked solemnly. With a heavy hand, she let the voices speak to her.

"... _Ms. Sato, I assure you, it brings me no joy to make these calls, but the state of the company in your father's... absence, must be addressed. Since you are the sole-_ "

As always, she couldn't bear to listen to them for too long.

Even the rain seemed lackluster. Slow drops trickled down the windows of her apartment, dragging the grit and grime that had built up over the years d. Her kitchen filled with the smell of stale coffee and cigarette smoke, habits that had become closer friends than she would have liked them to be.

She felt heavy, weary, and worn, despite just waking. For days she had let the other side take her, sinking into the numbing, aching pain. She felt like at any time she might melt into the kitchen tiles. Maybe then the pain would go away.

Doctors had come. Doctors had prescribed medication. And then the doctors left.

People had given her their sympathies. For days, journalists had hounded her, every waking moment filled with blinking lights and the angry, mindless buzzing of questions. She had drifted through it all  - of that she was thankful for. But how long had she been drifting? Days seemed to blur together. Sometimes she forgot to eat, forgot to bathe. Sometimes her stomach would growl at her. But whatever she ate didn't stay down for long.

And now her days were filled with the haunting, painful cascade of distant memories.

Asami reclined in her seat, a pile of cigarette butts in a dish infront of her. How long had it been since she had gotten out of bed? Her coffee had gone cold by now.

_Medication._

Her doctor had prescribed a certain amount a day, and there was enough for a month. Dutifully, Asami had followed these orders. After all, they were the only thing in her life that had some consistency at this point. Asami held a fresh smoke between her lips, unscrewing the lid of the little orange bottle. Her little friends greeted her with glee. She tipped two pills into the upturned bottle lid, and stood to pour out the cold coffee, filling the dirty mug with tap water. Asami sat back down, staring at the swill of water and coffee residue in her cup. She tapped the pills into her hand.

And paused.

_It would be so easy._

She felt the pit in her stomach tighten. With her free hand, she reached for the bottle, tipping a few more pills into her open hand.

_Too easy._

Asami had carried the thought in her head for a while now. Dark, repulsive at first, but now... now the opposition had gravitas.

_But-_

_-Ding-_

The doorbell. The sound echoed through her apartment, making Asami jump, sending the pills cascading across her table and clattering across her floor.

 _Fuck, I -_ "J-just a minute, please!" Asami said, her voice croaking. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days. She hadn't heard her doorbell ring for weeks.

She swept up the pills scattered across the room, holding them in a dustpan in disgust, tipping them into her trashcan. She wrapped her robe around her, and shuffled to her door. A girl stood in the hallway, dressed in slacks and a tank-top. Unkempt, her short hair told Asami that she too had just woken up.

"Heya, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had-" She raised a mug of steaming coffee. "Any sugar? Just moved in next door, still need to go shopping for supplies."

Asami felt her brow furrow. It felt so surreal, like a scene out of a movie. Did people really ask their neighbors for a cup of sugar? The existence of this girl proved that cliché, Asami supposed.  

The other girl raised an eyebrow at Asami's silence. "You alright?"

"...! Um, sorry. Yeah, I... I should have some sugar..."

Asami hurried back into her kitchen, fumbling through her cabinets. When she found her little jar, she turned to head back to the front door, only to find the girl had followed her into Asami's apartment.

"Oh. I-"

"Ah, thanks." The girl said, taking the jar from Asami's hands. Setting her cup of coffee down on Asami's table, she poured two teaspoons of sugar into her coffee, and sat down at Asami's kitchen table.

"I'm Korra, by the way." She said, extending her hand.

Asami slipped her hand out from under her robe, and shook. For a moment, it scared her how pale and thin her hand had become, compared to Korra's.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said. She glanced around Asami's apartment, from the pile of dirty dishes in her sink, to the plate of cigarette butts, to the pile of laundry in Asami's open bedroom.

Asami felt herself flush. "Sorry about the mess."

Korra shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Don't worry about it. I'm not much of a clean-freak."

Asami felt herself take a seat beside Korra, though without her own drink, she simply sat in silence. It was as if she had forgotten how to act around other people.

But Korra seemed to sense something, something other-worldly. It was as if she could feel the shadow that lingered within Asami, that she carried and dragged around with her. She kept quiet, drinking her coffee, simply being... there.

When she finished her coffee, she too sat with Asami in quiet, for a little bit at least, before clearing her throat.

"Listen, like I said - I'm new here. I've gotta do some shopping for my place. Do you mind showing me around and helping me out?"

Asami glanced over at Korra. There was a determination in her blue eyes that Asami hadn't seen in some time.

"...Sure."

It wasn't much, and she didn't know it at the time, but at that moment Asami felt a little warmer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've written angst before :O Oh my. Was that even angsty?  
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	4. 10-12; Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th - 12th; Anniversary
> 
> Korra has a naughty little surprise for her and Asami's Anniversary.   
> A cheeky little vignette.

_Hoo... Okay Korra, just... Just stay calm, you can do this!_

Korra shuffled through the crowd, tightly clutching her trench-coat, desperately trying not to make eye contact with any of her fellow commuters.

_Ugh... Why does she have to work at such a busy part of town?_

Fortunately, the light rain seemed to keep everyone in a hurry, and dampen everyone's desire for conversation. Still, Korra kept her head down and quickly departed the train station.

_This was a stupid idea. I can't believe Opal talked me into... this._

On the street level, a chill slipped underneath Korra's coat, sending shivers up her naked legs and back. She whispered a curse underneath her breath, and hurried along the street, huddling in what shelter she could.

_Gah! So fucking c-cold..._

Future Industries was only a block away from the train station, but Korra could swear that every passerby, every commuter, every passing sato-mobile knew what was up. She could feel their judging eyes, their leering gaze - it set a flush in her cheeks that the cold managed to miss.

_God, it's not that obvious is it?! C'mon, I thought I was being super subtle... Ugh, is it too late to turn around..._

But she had already found herself at the foot of Future Industries. With a semi-resigned sigh, she pushed past the revolving doors, and stepped into the darkened skyscraper atrium. A solitary security guard stood behind a desk, while a few men and women in suits filed out of a nearby elevator, headed for the exit. Korra made a move for the elevator, but not before the guard spotted her, calling her out.

"Ah- Excuse me miss! The building will be closed soon, and besides, you need a pass to-"

He stopped when he saw Korra, peaking sheepishly out from underneath her wide brimmed hat.

"Oh, it's you miss."

"Hi! Hello!" Korra blurted out. _What the fuck is wrong with me._

The guard furrowed his brow, eyeing Korra with vague suspicion.

"Is everything alright Miss?"

"Yes!" Korra said. _Calm the fuck down Korra._ "Just visiting Asami."

"Of course. Miss has been working late recently hasn't she? Ah, the trouble of being such a young CEO."

Korra nodded idly, hoping for an opportunity to escape the conversation. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at the open elevator, still waiting.

"Indeed, indeed. Anyway, I'd best get going!"

Korra barely caught a glimpse of the look of surprise on the guards face, before she slid through the closing doors of the elevator, and slammed for the top floor. As the elevator hummed to life, Korra breathed a sigh of relief. She counted the passing levels impatiently - somehow, she had found the slowest elevator in entire City.  

She shifted her weight nervously, dangerous considering her footwear. Tall heels, although admittedly anything was taller than the heavy boots that she normally wore. She had been practicing walking in them for weeks, and even now she didn't feel entirely confident in them. Somehow, with a little persuasion from Opal, she convinced herself that it would all be worth it to see the look on Asami's face.

_Oh my gosh this is actually happening. I'm living a porno._

Korra glanced down, feeling hot under the collar. She paled as she noticed a line of silk peeking out from underneath, and hurriedly bundled herself tighter in her trench-coat.

Fortunately, the rest of the elevator was relatively uneventful. As the bell _dinged_ , and the doors slid apart, Korra was welcomed by a dark and empty hallway.

_Okay Korra, you can do this. Showtime._

She stepped confidently into the hall, looking around for the plaque that led her to her partner. She could see a dim light peering out from an office in the corner; the CEO's office.

_One foot in front of the other... Heel, toe, heel, toe... You know what? I think I've actually got this._

Korra paused as she stood in front of the door. Through the stained glass, she could see Asami's silhouette, hunched over the table as always, no doubt penning some important notes. Korra took a deep breath, and stepped into the door.

Asami was on the phone when Korra entered, so engrossed in the call that she didn't even notice Korra until she cleared her throat nervously.

Asami jumped two feet from her chair, her bun askew, glasses slipping down her nose.

"K-Korra! What are you doing here?" She said, one hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

_Action._

"Ooh," Korra said, donning her huskiest, seductive voice. "I think you know _why I'm here._ "

Asami furrowed her brow. Korra could hear a questioning voice from the other end of the phone.

"I-I don't, actually. Why - why are you talking like that? Are you wearing my old trench-coat?"

"Ooh, yes, but what am I wearing _underneath, hmm?_ "

"Wha- Oh!" Asami gasped, getting a clue. A beaming grin spread across her red lips - she was almost shaking in excitement. Hand still on the phone, she mouthed at Korra; _Is this your anniversary surprise you were talking about?_

Korra felt her shoulders drop, eyes rolling. She nodded impatiently. Asami could hardly contain her excitement.

"Sorry-"  Asami turned her attention momentarily back to her phone call. "Yes, Y-yes, no, I'm sorry; I'll have to call you later- tomorrow. Monday. Whatever!"

She slammed the phone back down onto the receiver, straightening her glasses.

"Okay!" Asami turned back to Korra. "You, uh... You have my full attention."

She was beaming excitedly, like a puppy. Korra wanted to pinch her cheeks, but the routine would suffice.

"Ooh," Korra said, jumpstarting her cue. "Late night at the office again, _CEO?_ "

"Mmm, yes," Asami said, playing along. "Oh, so busy. So, so busy. So stressed, even! I could certainly use a break!"

"Well, good thing I came along - I've got _just what you need._ "

Korra walked sultrily across the room, around Asami's broad desk, a finger trailing the edge of the fine mahogany. She could see the eagerness in Asami's eyes, and almost the thumping heartbeat in her waistcoat.

"In fact, I- Oh!"

_Oh, fuck._

There must have been a loose paper. Or a stapler. Or one of Asami's many, many stacks of books, notes, and folders that she piled around her office haphazardly. Many people had told her to clean it up, but she had insisted that she knew where everything was. She had a _system,_ so she said.

Her system, tripped Korra, and her high heels, and her trench-coat, and in a moment she was tumbling through the air.

She wasn't quite sure what happened, but Korra was pretty sure she managed a somersault in there somewhere. Regardless, the next thing she knew, she was looking up at Asami, lying on the floor behind her desk.

"Ugh..." Korra groaned. Her entire body was pain. "Hope I didn't break anything... Asami?"

Asami was sitting in her chair, hands clasped across her mouth, cheeks flushed the darkest red.

"Oh."

Her trench-coat had flung open. Underneath, was the thinnest, sheerest, laciest lingerie she could afford.  It was black and white and ruffled, completely impractical, with no support or structural integrity at all, and at the moment, sending the CEO of future industries into an unmitigated meltdown.

It hugged Korra's form ridiculously tightly, and left little to the imagination. Korra was almost spilling out, and she was she that the bottom had all but disappeared. The shop assistant had assured her that this piece was flattering to someone of a muscular build, but Korra had almost burst into laughter when she tried it on for the first time.

"Asami?" Korra said, looking up at her partner.

"B-buh... Um... Oh, oh my, um... Hoo..."

Korra felt herself don a sheepish, crooked smile. _Worth it._ "Happy Anniversary?"

Asami swallowed deeply, and slowly, eagerly, joined Korra on the floor.

...

_"Oh~ <3"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra, you clumsy minx.   
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	5. 13-15; Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13th - 15th; Spirit World
> 
> Following the events of the finale, Korra steps into the Spirit World with Asami. The Spirit World reflects the emotions the Avatar holds strongest, as well as those of who the Avatar holds most dearly. 
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.

 

Korra didn't really know how to describe it. Every time she passed in and out of the spirit portals, it was like her body was flushed with euphoria. A feeling so immaculately perfect, it warmed her very soul in its glow. A hundred-thousand brilliant ideas would fly through her, each more fanciful than the next, and in the eye of the portal she could see the rift between the worlds, and the beauty held so delicately in the light. 

And through it all, she never let go, Asami's hand clutched tightly in hers, wondering if she could see all the beautiful, wonderful, ephemeral things that she could.

**_"I've always wanted to see what the spirit world's like..."_ **

She was never quite sure how long it took to travel between the realms, whether it was seconds or hours. She could feel her mind stretch, pulled from reality and sent ricocheting around the darkness, until suddenly something would pierce the veil, and she felt something lead her to an exit. 

It pulled her guiding her to step forward. Slowly but surely, she walked out of the portal, no longer in Republic City. 

Shades innumerable scattered across the sky, streaky clouds swirling before them. The jungle-forest that surrounded them glowed luminescent in pastel blues and pinks, mushrooms as tall as they were wafting too and fro from breezes that escaped them. Gentle flickers of light danced between branches, their place in the world sunk in twilight. 

"... It's beautiful." 

Korra turned to her partner, a beaming smile on her face. Asami was lost in the world around her, eyes never quite able to settle on whatever she found most fascinating, as something else would immediately draw her attention. Flowers with petals disconnected, radiating in orbit around its bud, a flying herd of giant moths that drifted high above their heads, her own shadow that seemed to giggle and dance out of her field of vision. 

It took Asami trying to walk over to the side of the path where they stood, and accidentally tugging Korra along with her, that she realized they were still holding each other so tightly. 

"Oh!" 

Asami slipped her hand out awkwardly, but Korra laughed it off, if only to blush slightly as Asami did. Bumping her shoulder against Asami's, Korra slipped her hand back into hers, and guided her further down the path. 

Their path found more and more pairs. Trees entwined, with twin rainbow-peakeets roosting in their boughs. Twin fields of endless blossom, of ruby-red roses and brilliant blue tulips, dragon-butterflies wisping lazily across their petals. 

A warmth flooded Korra's chest; for the first time in a long time, she was happy. 

"It's amazing, isn't it?" 

Asami turned to Korra, taking her other hand in hers. "I can't believe I'm here. This is... This is beyond anything I could have imagined!" 

Korra smiled. "I'm so happy you're here with me." 

Asami's face echoed Korra's joy, only to flicker, to darken to a look of grief and pain in her eyes. 

And when she spoke, the weight of the pain, the racked tone, tore at Korra. 

"Me too... Please," Korra could feel Asami's grip tighten. "Don't... please don't, ever leave again."

"Asami?" Korra said, her own voice shaking. The sky darkened, descending. It could be her mind playing tricks on her, but the field of flowers they stood in seemed to drain, if only a little bit, their colours fading ever so slightly. 

"I was so worried." Asami said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And now, with my f-father... I..." 

Korra reached out, tucking her thumb under Asami's chin. When she lifted her face, tears were glistening in Asami's dark green eyes. 

"Asami," Korra said, drawing her close into an embrace. "I'll never put you through that again. I promise." 

She could feel Asami's hands tighten, to grip Korra's shirt tight. She could feel her sobbing into her shoulder, her chest heaving and shaking. Around them, their shadows grew large and lifelike, dark rising above the petals that only moments ago seemed so vibrant, now so grey. 

**_"In the Spirit World, your emotions become reality - especially for the Avatar."_ **

Gaunt, pale faces loomed from the mist that surrounded them. Fear seeped into Korra, chilling her, but she refused to leave Asami. Jeering, taunting, they mocked her, cried at her, laughing at her weaknesses. 

Korra stood stalwart. She shut her eyes, and buried herself in Asami's dark hair. 

"I never, ever want to hurt you like that again." She whispered into Asami's ear, her voice muffled, breaking. She could feel the heat as well, her own vision blurring. 

"It's... It wasn't your fault." Asami said.  

"No. But it wasn't fair, what I did. I was gone for too long. And you were my friend." 

"I never blamed you." 

"I did." 

"What?"

Korra felt herself choke, forcing the words out. "I blamed myself. For failing. I was only thinking of myself." 

"No, Korra, it's-"

"I should have... You were my friend." Korra repeated, coughing slightly. "And you... You were... You were alone as well." Korra felt the mist chill her tears, her sweat. She held Asami tighter. 

Silence slipped between them, but when Asami finally broke it, Korra heard a little spark of light in her voice. 

"Maybe we both could have used a little bit of each other's company." 

The broke their embrace to gaze into each other's eyes, sharing a slight shaky chuckle. 

Though they didn't see it, the mist had already faded. The flowers, once again radiant in color, rippled around them in breezes still untouched. 

"All that matters is we're here now." Korra whispered, her sea-blue eyes set upon Asami's green. "Together. We'll help each other out from here, whatever happens."

Soft, Asami's lips pressed nervously at first against Korra's, but when the shock subsided, theirs was passion unbridled. 

Their embrace was love conjured to reality, two kindred spirits, each fated to the other. 

And as they sank into the field of flowers, twin moons rose to illuminate the spirit world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, not too sure how accurate this would be to how the spirit world works. But hey, creative liberties right? Also, this is the first bit of writing that actually features the show's fantasy elements beyond it's characters - how about that! 
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	6. 16-18; Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th - 18th; Hogwarts AU
> 
> A recent transfer from Beauxbatons and already an accomplished witch by her own rights, Asami heads into her first trip at Hogsmeade to find a friend. 
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.
> 
> Some blood and violence.

The freezing wind blustered all around Asami, filling her cheeks with a red flush and biting at what little skin she failed to cover. She rugged her robes up tighter, pushing through the snow that filled the streets of Hogsmeade.

_I. Hate. Snow. Ugh._

Asami muttered a quite curse underneath her breath. Not a real curse of course; she didn't want to get into trouble on her second week at Hogwarts. After all, transferring had been hard enough, without getting into trouble with the teachers. 

No, a muggle curse word would have to suffice. She had learned plenty growing up in a half-muggle household, daughter to a brilliant witch and genius engineer. They had both been more than elated to discover Asami had adopted both the magical talent of her mother, and the sharp intellect of her father, but their pride in their daughter had unfortunately come with an overbearing, smothering, and fretful parenting nature.

Asami's time at Beauxbatons had been wondrous, enjoying all the pleasures that southern France had to offer. This made it all the more tragic when Hiroshi and Yasuko announced that their work would be taking them to England, and because they _couldn't be too far away from their precious prodigy,_ she would be coming with them, and would have to transfer to Hogwarts.

 _Hogwarts._ Asami had come to find the name synonymous with loneliness and vulgarity. The castle was lacking the refinement, the class, the decorum that she had found at Beauxbatons, but at this point there was little she could do about the situation. She found the students boorish. She found the grounds muddy and untamed. Her fellow students had welcomed her with open arms and smiling faces into the Ravenclaw tower, but even then she found it hard to find someone to bond with, beyond fleeting pleasantries.

It seemed she was destined to be _that_ girl. The _exchange._ The _oddity._ She had tried being proactive in classes, answering questions and getting involved in discussions, but that seemed to have the reverse effect, pushing people away even further. After a while, Asami just resigned to shut everyone else out, as they had to her.

_At least the teachers are nice._

She had run into Headmistress McGonagall on a few occasions, having been personally introduced to her during her transfer. McGonagall had been very welcoming, kindly, and sharp of wit - something that Asami greatly admired. But she was headmaster; hardly someone she could call on as a friend, being a student. Still, that day when Asami ran into her in a hallway, McGonagall had offered some stirring advice.

_"Hogsmeade. It's a bit snowy at the moment, but many students find it a more... relaxing setting to make friends."_

There was a knowing wink in her eye that filled Asami with a confidence, that lingered a little after McGonagall swept up her robes and ascended up a flight of stairs. And so on that day, Asami bundled herself up in all her warmest garments, and trudged off to Hogsmeade, on the word and whim of her wise Headmistress.  

As the snow set in, Asami found it harder and harder to hold onto that determination. She couldn't bare it any longer; fumbling through her coat, she pulled out her rosewood wand. Pointing at the her chest, and at the many layers that covered her, muttered a warming charm under chattering teeth. In moments, she felt her clothes ripple over her, filled with magical enchantment. Asami purred as her clothes flooded with warmth, like freshly ironed laundry. She could even imagine the smell.

_Alright... So where to?_

Hogsmeade, by all rights, could have been a postcard. If Asami had taken a few steps forward, only to find that she had been standing in front of a comically over-sized cardboard cutout, she wouldn't have been too surprised. Snow was drifting in heavily, little bright frosted windows sparkling through. Individuals bundled in heavy coats hurried to and fro, eager to get out of the chills. A carriage trundled through the snow, seemingly melting a path.

She could see a larger building to her side, a few pushing through to get into its noisy interior. When the doors swung open, an intoxicating aroma wafted forth. Curious, Asami trudged over, making out the sign that hung above.

_Three Broomsticks... Alright then. As good a place as any... I suppose._

Asami almost immediately regretted her decision. The pub was full, packed to the brim with noisy students and village locals alike. Scattered lumps of snow had been kicked into the doorway, slowly melting into its floorboards, that seemed to creak with every movement of its many, many customers. Asami could see over a dozen circular tables before her, with even more no doubt hiding in the corners.

"Hey, out of the doorway! You're letting the cold in!"

Asami blushed, hurriedly shuffling from the entrance towards the bar. The going was tricky, moving nervously through the crowd, apologizing profusely every time she bumped into a sitting or standing patron. It seemed like she was destined to intrude upon everyone at the pub, bumping into a tall, tattooed gentlemen, then into a slightly shorter, muscular girl, and finally into a pair of red-haired twins, until she found herself standing in front of a tall, blonde landlady standing behind a bar.

"What can I get you m'dear?"  

 _Uh._ "Oh, I... Umm..."

The landlady raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few of the other patrons sitting at the bar glance over to her with watchful gazes.

Asami shook her head, resigned. _Another place where I'm not welcome._

But the landlady grinned, pulling a tall tankard from the counter.

"It'll be a butterbeer then. First thing anyone has to do coming to Hogsmeade - have a butterbeer." A golden liquid flowed from the tap, foam brimming decadently at its rim. The landlady slid it across the bar, motioning for Asami to take a seat at the counter beside her, before hurrying off to tend to other customers.  

Asami managed a soft smile, and took the invitation eagerly. She was alone at the end, though it was nothing she hadn't experienced by this point, but at least she had found a seat. Gingerly, she pulled the tankard towards her, eyeing the golden bubbling, frothing liquid before her. The smell was enough to take her then, recognizing it as the alluring scent she had smelt from outside.

The bubbles tickled her lips as she brought it to her mouth, but the drink itself was like liquid gold. Asami felt her skin tingle and her body flush with warmth, even greater than what her warming charm had done, rippling through her body as she drank deep from the tankard. It was sweet, smooth, and gloriously delicious, everything she needed then and there.

 _Maybe this place isn't so bad._ Asami thought, grinning to herself. _Maybe-_

"Ey!"

Asami jumped in her stool, looking up. One of the men sat at the bar was looking over at her. _The ones who heard the landlady ask if I was from out of town._

 "Y-yes?"

He spoke with a rattling, raspy breath, yellowing teeth clattering with every word.

"Wha's a pretty 'lil thing like you doin' 'ere then?"

The others sitting beside the grot chuckled to themselves. Asami furrowed her brow, a shade filling her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to run out the door, and if possible all the way back to France, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her seat.

"What's it to you?" Asami said, muttering under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

Again, the grot's companions chuckled, louder this time. The grot himself donned a sickening grin, his rotting teeth somehow worse than his fetid smile.

"Easy girlie," He said. Asami could swear she could smell his turgid breath from where she was sitting. "I'm just tryin' to make a friend." He glanced around, mock investigating. "Looks like you could use one."

The grot's friends laughed, like he was the paragon of comedy. A few of the other patrons of the pub were watching the exchange by now, and even the landlady glanced over from the other end of the bar, a cautious look in her eye.

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Aww," The grot smirked. "Now now, talkin' like that, you'll 'urt my feelings!"

"Go away." Asami said, shrinking into her layers.

The grot hooted, slamming his fist down on the bar. The rest of the pub went quiet - all attention was focused on Asami by now.

"Missie," The grot said, standing. "Someone hasn't taught you any _manners._ "

Asami felt a chill, colder than the snow itself, wash over her, as he walked slowly towards her end of the bar. Instinctively, she felt her hand curl around her wand, but before she could do anything, another stood between them.

"Back off, or I'll knock out the few teeth you have left."

Asami blinked at the mess of brown hair that appeared before her. Asami remembered who this person was - the muscular girl that she had bumped into, and the only one not wearing several layers of clothing to keep out the cold. In fact, she had seemingly lost the sleeves to her robes, revealing toned, dark arms, and a strong frame.

The grot didn't take kindly to that though. "Out of the way, darkie, I was talking to missy there."

_What. The. Hell._

The stranger seemed to prickle at that too. "What did you call me?"

A sinister gleam seemed to settle in the grot's eye. "That's right. Go on, go back where _you came fr-"_

Asami didn't quite catch the last bit of the slur, because before the grot could finish it, he was flying across the room, slamming out the front door. The pub burst into cheers, seemingly content to resume their drinking as if nothing had happened.

The grot's friends seemed none too happy though. They rummaged deep in their coats for their wands, but before they could, they too were lifted, and cast yelling from the building.

Asami turned to see the barlady stood tall, wand raised and pointed.

"No fighting in my pub!" She yelled, to another round of cheers. She turned to the stranger who stood before Asami. "You know my policy, Korra!"

Asami reached for the stranger's shoulder, but she seemed determined. She set out after the thugs, Asami's hand slipping from her shoulder.

"W-wait!"

As they approached the wreckage of the doorway, a bolt of bright red lightning shot towards them. Asami cried, ducking, but the stranger twist her arm, deflecting the bolt to sizzle into the floorboards harmlessly.

Korra turned to Asami. "Get back!" Too late for her to notice, a second volley shot towards her. Asami rose, pulling Korra to a side, wand raised. With a flick, the bolt dissipated into nothing.

Asami glanced down. "Looks like we're in this together now." Korra paused, a look of admiration in her eye, that quickly disappeared as they heard yelling from outside.

" _GET THOSE BLOODY WITCHES, MESS THEM UP!_ "

Wands raised, Asami and Korra marched from the bar to a rousing applause, wards absorbing volley after volley of surging blasts cast haphazardly and violently towards them. They stepped into the snow, their opponents hurriedly finding cover on the opposite side of the street, hiding behind barrels and bushes.

The grot yelled from his cover, laughing. " _Softies pickin' fights! Cut 'em down lads!_ "

Twin bolts surged from the right, but Asami's reflexes were sharper. With a quick turn of her wand, she raised a wall of snow to take the brunt of the volley, casting powder across the field, obscuring vision and sizzling the frost.

Asami could see a thug across the street raise his wand, but too late for Korra. She stepped forward hands raised, and sent a loose barrel hurtling across the way to slam into the thug's side with a sickening crunch. With a pitiful _ouf!_ he curled into a slump.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? THEY'RE SCHOOLKIDS!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ " Yelled Korra, aiming towards the direction of the grot's yells. The red bolt surged like lightning into a bush, earning them a frightened squeal as it made contact. Moments later, a hunched figure fell from the bush, but it wasn't the grot.

But it was enough to instill a fear into the remaining thugs. Seeing their measly attacks rendered useless, and two of then defeated, the rest picked up their robes and made for the town outskirts, leaving the grot cursing from his cover.

" _ROTTERS, COWARDS, THE LOT OF YA_ "

Korra's was a similar fury. " _Come out! You're done!_ " She yelled, cautiously approaching the grot's cover. Asami followed, wand raised and ready.

"Done, am I?! Done?! _You, you little shit!_ "

The bush seemingly burst, conflagration rippling through the street. Asami raised her arms in response, but she felt a force tackle her to the ground from her side. She could feel the heat wash over her but for the most part she felt a soreness where she had landed. When it had passed, she saw Korra scrambling up from her, bolts of lightning shooting from the tip of her wand.

" _I'll make sure you regret that!_ " The grot cried, as he ripped through Korra's assault like paper. Korra was relentless, circling back and sidestepping his retaliation. Asami watched in amazement as Korra's footwork held most of her efforts, dodging spells that the grot was slinging with fury.

" _Arh - Stand still!_ "

Korra smirked, returning the volley. The grot stumbled for a second, before brandishing his own series of bolts. Asami stood, joining the fight.

They marched in tandem, stepping forward to launch a volley, ducking behind the other to deflect the grot's own magics, only to step forward again when ready to cast a new cascade of brilliant bolts. They were almost dancing in the snow, Asami miming Korra's footwork with near perfection, focus immeasurable.  

"Not bad!" Korra laughed, as she burst one of the grot's missles in midair, sending sparks cascading around them, melting the snow further to reveal wet cobblestones.

"You're not too bad yourself!" Asami replied, twirling her wand to send a plume of powder at the grot, who jumped out of the way, coughing and spluttering. He fell, landing heavily on his side, groaning. Finally, the two approached them, wands raised, cautiously cornering their foe against a tree.

Korra eyed the grot with hateful gaze. "I've got this," she said, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder. Slowly, she approached the grot, still groaning in the snow. "Wand down."

Asami could see the flicker in the grot's eye, the twist in his arm as he raised his wand from the ground. She yelled, but her scream came too late.

" _Ensisectis!_ "

A sliver of silvery green light seemed to shoot from the end of the grot's wand. Korra smirked, moving to sidestep the slicing spell, only to slip upon the melted snow, falling through the air. The sliver bolted towards her, catching her hip like a bullet.

 _"NO!"_ Asami yelled.

Korra fell, hitting the cobblestones with a heavy _thud,_ blood oozing to stain what little snow remained. The grot laughed, if only for a moment. Without hesitating, Asami stepped forward, and with a furious whip, snapped her arm forth, a bright bolt exploding from her wand, catching the crouching grot square in the chest, exploding with force, sending him flying back into the tree behind him, splintering the bark and snapping several branches. With a final guttural cough, the grot fell into a pile at the foot of the tree, defeated.

Asami hurried over to Korra, cursing muggle curses under her breath.

"Oh god, oh god, please, please-"

As Asami turned her over, Korra groaned, clutching her hip. blood stained her clothes and hands, but she was conscious - barely.

"Hold still," Asami said, waving her wand in slow circles around the wound. " _Vulnera Sanentur,_ " Asami muttered, almost songlike. In moments, the blood stemmed, and slowly the flesh began to stitch together where the slash had pierced her.

"That's... That's a pretty song... You're singing there..." Korra muttered under her breath, her face pale and furrowed in pain.

Asami coughed, a short laugh slipping from her mouth. "Hold still, there's a little left to do."

She could feel Korra's breaths becoming slower, calming, the look on her face relaxing. When she was done, she breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling to sit beside Korra in the snow.

"You know," Korra said quietly, her strength faded. "We make a pretty good team, I reckon."

Asami smirked. "Yeah. We did."

They sat in quiet silence, Asami watching over nervously as Korra's breath began to steady, the colour returning to her cheek despite lying in the freezing snow. The enchantment on her own clothes had begun to fade, and once again Asami pointed her wand to her chest, muttering the same warming charm to fill her with heat.

"Nice trick," Korra muttered, noticing Asami's charm.

"Thanks," Asami said quietly. "Are... Are you cold?"  

Korra shook her head slowly. "Nah, sitting in my own blood ought to keep me warm for a moment." She smiled, a lopsided grin. Asami grimaced, to which Korra laughed. "Sorry. Morbid, I know. Besides, you've been holding my hand for the last few minutes, so at least that's warm."

Asami looked down. Korra was clutching her wand tightly in one, but the other's fingers were entwined tightly in Asami's hand. Blushing, Asami let a quiet gasp escape, before flinging her hand from Korra's.

Korra took it well, groaning as she rose to a sitting position. "Well, I think I better head back to Hogwarts - I'm going to need a few days to recover all that blood." Asami rushed to help Korra to her feet, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Korra smirked, grimacing slightly as she shifted her weight. Slowly, very slowly, they began their walk back to the castle. As they did, Asami glanced over at Korra, and she couldn't help but notice Korra looking away quickly.  

Asami looked to her feet as they once again trudged through the snow, a soft blush filling her cheeks.

She was sure that she was going to get into trouble, once she got back to the castle.

_And on my second week too._

She could feel Korra resting her head on her shoulder.

 _Well, there are worse ways to make friends._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I haven't read the Harry Potter books in ages. I took some liberties from memory :P   
> Yes, I imagine this one might be a bit hard to follow. It's almost 3AM - cut me some slack ! 
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	7. 19-21; Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-21; Library 
> 
> As a quote from thegearinator - "Perhaps, they’re both college/uni students studying similar but different things and Korra needs a certain book, however, the incredibly hot girl that Korra’s got a massive crush on takes the last copy. Korra not having the nerves to talk to Asami, devises the ultimate plan to steal the book while Asami’s reading another one, it doesn’t quite work out. How’s that sound as a suggestion?"
> 
> A bloody brilliant suggestion. Impossible amounts of awkwardness, since I recently started watching Peep Show. 
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.

" ** _WHAT_**?!"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down."

Korra would be embarrassed, if she wasn't so desperate. Still, a pink flush filled her cheeks.

"Sorry," Korra said through gritted teeth. "So... So that's it then. You don't have another copy?"

The librarian glanced down over her half-moon glasses at her screen. "I'm afraid not. Our last copy of  _Republic City's Profound and Elegant Histories, Volume 5_ was checked out just earlier today. In fact..." She glanced around the half-empty study area. " ** _That_** young lady over there took the last copy." 

Korra eyes followed the librarian's wrinkled finger, to a mess of black hair poking over the top of a thick fluffy red windbreaker. 

_Ugh, I can't **believe** this. _

Korra's groan seemed to shorten the librarian's already quick temper even further. "Miss, I'm afraid I cannot help you. Perhaps you could inquire as to when she will be done with it? Now, if you're finished, I need to attend to these  _other_ students." 

 _Why don't you just say it._   _Stupid **other** students who don't leave **stupid** midterm assignments to the last **stupid** minute. _

Sinister thoughts swirled in Korra's mind as she gathered her duffle and stomped over to the mess of black hair hunched over a study desk. Part of her relished the sound of her heavy snow boots thudding against the wooden floorboards of the old university library, but she resisted the urge to glance back at the look of sheer displeasure the librarian would inevitably be wearing.  

 _Gah. Why did I even take this course. Damnit Tenzin. This is all your fault. History is so boring. Still, I really can't afford to fail this course. If I do, then_ ** _I'll_** _be history. Haha._ Korra glanced around, to see if any telepaths were appreciating her mental wit. _Man, why is Bo never around when I crack genius._

By the time Korra reached the book-thief, her flaring temper had dissipated into a simmering annoyance. Still, she forwent a kindly introduction, in favor of dropping her duffle into the adjacent seat.

 **Hard**. Hard enough to cause the book-thief to jump at least three inches in her seat in shock.  _Oh shit. Are my running weights still in there._  The definitive  _clang_  echoed through the spacious study area, turning more than a few heads.

"Oh!" Squeaked the book-thief. "D-did you want to sit here? Sorry, just let me... move all my books and things and..."

 _Heh._ Part of Korra felt a little bad for being so intimidating, but desperate times called for cutthroat measures. "Actually, I just need-"

_Uh._

Messy, uncontrollable hair. The smoothest skin. _Oh god._ The way her forehead furrowed slightly as she hurriedly gathered up loose papers. The way her thick-rim glasses made her b right emerald eyes seem so much more lovely large. The soft bite of her lower lip as she perpetually got more and more flustered as Korra stood, looming over her, staring.

And staring. For just a bit too long. _Look away Korra! Look away before you get swallowed in the emerald sea!_

With the space beside the book-thief now empty, Korra now simply stood there, hovering. _Oh god. She's expecting me to actually sit down, and I haven't even given an excuse for why._ The other's eyes flickered nervously, clutching a stack of books and papers to her chest as she hesitantly glanced between Korra and the now empty chair, a look of slight confusion on her face.

"T-thanks." Korra mumbled, sinking into the seat. _Shit. Why did I sit down. Do I even have **any** books in my bag? _ Korra unzipped her duffle, rummaging around for anything that could be used as a decoy, to validate her position in the library, but all she found was her weights, her gym gear, and her wallet.

 _I could read things from my wallet, like cards and receipts. No, then she' think I'm **actually** insane, and that's not going to get me any closer to getting that book. _ Korra glanced sideways at the three-inch thick tome. _Christ, it's **huge**. _ Still, it lay dwarfed next to some of the other scripts that the thief had stocked with her.

 _I mean, she's not **really** a thief. It's not like it's my book. She does look familiar though. _ Korra's eyes traced black writing across the cover of one of the thinner tomes. _Property of Asami Sato. Good to know, but now if I open with her name, it'll look like I'm stalking her. This is a nightmare. Maybe she's a witch. Maybe she cast a spell on me to subdue me, and now she's going to cook me or something. Do witches cook people? They did in that crappy movie Bo made me watch. What was that called again-_

"Um," A little voice burst Korra's bubble. "Are you okay? Did... Did you want something?"

Chills slipped down Korra's back. She turned, evidently caught, all the bravado fleeing her body like a burst balloon.

"I, uh." _**Don't get lost in the eyes Korra. Don't.** _ Korra cleared her throat, reciting the words in her head. "Yeah. Actually, I just, uh-"

But it was too late. Bright blue met the deepest green, magnified by thick glasses. Korra could feel herself slipping into the abyss. _She **is** a witch! Oh god, I'm lost in the eyes! It's all over! Help! Signal the coast-guard!_

"Um," Asami chuckled nervously. "What is it?"

"Y-yes, and actually, I was just... Ah, just wondering if-" _Make up something! An event! Witch hunt? No! Stop thinking about witches! Halloween has been over for months! Study session? Yes!_ "If you'd like to have a study session!" 

A glimmer of something flickered over Asami's eyes, her response almost instantaneous.

"I'd love to, Korra."

"I- uh," _**Hang on** , how does she know my name? _"How **_do_ ** you know my name?"

Asami's eyes widened. Korra didn't realize they could get any bigger. She watched in horrified amusement as Asami's face turned firstly pale, then a deep dark red.

"Oh! W-well, I, Uh - I mean, every-everyone knows who _you_ are, I mean," She coughed, clearing her throat. "Captain of the Sports Society, l-like, of _ **course** ,_ it's... you know? Yeah."

It was Korra's turn to furrow her brow. A traumatizing pause of silence hung between them for a full ten seconds, before Asami quickly turned and tore a sheet from her exercise book.

"Ah, here!" She scrawled a series of numbers across the torn page, her writing so askew that it was barely legible. "Call me when you're free!"

She shoved the torn page into Korra's hands, and buried herself back into her books. Korra simply stared at the page in her hands, the digits dancing before her vision. _Am I going to pass out? Is this really happening, that this situation has become so awkward that I'm actually going to faint?_

Korra glanced back up at Asami, who seemed to be staring intently at the same few lines in the book before her, furiously acting as if Korra wasn't sitting right next to her, watching her curiously.

_Hah. She's cute._

_Oh god. She's cute._

**_Oh no._ **

_Oh no, no no no. I have to go._

Korra quickly snatched her duffle, standing from her seat. With a final cough, she mustered what resolve she could find.

"Thanks. I, uh..." Korra glanced around. _Why couldn't it have been someone else who didn't turn my whole personality into butter!?_ "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." Asami said, her voice popping. "Uh, I-I mean for the study session."

"Right." Korra said. It seemed her legs couldn't carry her away from the situation fast enough. _Maybe if I move quick enough, I can run back through time to before I made a total ass of myself. " **Right** "?! That was my exit quote?! C'mon Korra, you're smoother than that!_

It wasn't until Korra was three blocks from the library that it hit her - she still didn't have the book she needed. She did, however, still have the wrinkled, torn page with Asami's number, clenched tightly in her sweaty hand.

 _Well, I guess I'm having a 'study session', whatever that is._ Korra's mind wandered, images of Asami's big, emerald eyes swimming in her daydreams.

She flushed red, and stomped off to the gym for an intense cool-down session.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly awkward and almost uncomfortable? Reminds me of my Goddamn Mermaids days :) Ah, those were fun to write. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	8. 22-24; Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22-24; Sorry
> 
> After an argument blown out of proportion, Korra ruminates as to whether she's to blame, and who should say sorry.
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.

_I can't believe this._

Korra stormed down the street, a fury lurking behind her visage. She swung her arms as she made long strides, her skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat as she kept up her _Don't-mess-with-me-right-now_ march. Passersby looked on with apprehensive glances, wary and keen to move out of the way of the Avatar, and whatever had gotten her in such a mood.

_How was it my fault? I don't leave my stuff lying around!_

"Look, mummy! It's the Avatar! Can we say hello to the Avatar?"

"Um... Maybe another time sweetie. She looks... Busy."

"Oh."

Faces turned away from her, mainly in fear. Even so, Korra didn't pay anyone around her any attention. Korra didn't even seem to notice she had spent the whole day fuming. The slow afternoon sun was burning away its final hours of light as it descended upon the Republic City Harbour. 

_Stupid prototype. Maybe if she built it better, it wouldn't have been so easy to break._

Korra wouldn't have ever admitted that she was tired. After their argument, Korra had stormed off - literally. She leapt from the balcony, flames propelling her through the sky, landing somewhere outside the city districts so she could scream into the wilderness uninterrupted. The papers had hit the newsstands hours later. _"Trouble in Paradise: Avatar seen storming off Sato Tower Balcony!"_

_I hate journalism._

It felt good to release, to burn the rage into the earth. Even in her fury, she made sure that nothing would be collateral to her release. After she found a suitable area to serve as her personal punching bag, a dozen smashed boulders, hectares of scorched sand, and many hours later, Korra's rage had subsided.

And all that was left was regret and embarrassment and the long trek back into the city. 

_Ugh. It was my fault wasn't it. Wasn't watching where I was going. She was right. Of course she was._

When Korra found her way back to Republic City, strangers stopped in their paths to stare, whispering behind hands and turning away when she met their gaze. Giggling laughter, shaking of heads, tutting. It was the tutting that got to her most of all. Red-faced, haughty, Korra stormed off back in the direction of Sato Tower.

_No! It wasn't my fault! I'm not going to let her get away with this! She shouldn't have - why, if she hadn't - argh!_

The doors to Sato Towers slammed open, followed quickly by Korra's demonic stride. Men and women rushed aside, a nervous doorman approaching her hesitantly. 

"Ah , w-welcome back Ms. Korra! We've been expecting your return - shall I let  Ms. Sato know you've come back?"

"No." Korra growled through gritted teeth. "I'll be right up."

_I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!_

The doorman bowed quickly, scurrying away to the corner furthest away from Korra to avoid her warpath. Korra slammed her fist into the elevator call button, leaving the metal indented and its light flickering meekly.

As the elevator rose, so did her simmering annoyance.

_I - She should be the one to apologize! Not me! "Come back when you're ready to say sorry, Korra!" No! No, you should be sorry! You should be the one to say sorry!_

Korra stomped in the elevator, its thick cables groaning under the added stress.

"Ugh." _Calm, Korra. If you explode, she wins._

Korra glimpsed the red door to Asami's quarters as the elevator doors slid open, drawn to it like a bull to the matador's cloth. Even then, she could hear Asami's voice ring through her head. _Yeah, I know bulls aren't actually enraged by red - thanks Ms. Know-it-all._

The place looked so peaceful, as if an argument hadn't taken place at all. The soft golden glow of the sun warmed the room, playing dust particles across the light beams that snuck their way in. She could smell the wafting aroma of coffee float throughout the lounge, and for a moment Korra was soothed, only to be ripped back to reality at the sight of Asami's prototype, or what remained of it, bundled into a cardboard box sitting beside a trashcan.

Or was it shame? The regret? Or-

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness you're back."

Asami strode into the lounge, Her familiar deep-red blouse tucked into a black skirt. Half-moon spectacles balanced elegantly on her nose, her hair tied in a bun.

Asami spoke solemnly. "Listen, I wanted to sa-"

_Go on, tell her what's what!_

"You're darn right I'm back!" Korra shouted, her own voice wavering. Even as soon as she spoke, she begun to doubt her previously endless rage.

"Oh?" Asami said, bemused. 

"Y-yeah!" Korra huffed. "I'm... I've had enough! Of you and all your... stuff!"

"Korra-"

"No! I'm not done! You shouldn't leave your things lying around! I could've seriously hurt myself!"

Asami smiled at Korra, apologetic. "Yes, I wanted to say that after you left, actually. I'm sorry, Korra. I had a long night, and I-" 

 _Uh oh. Didn't expect her to agree with that._ "No!" Korra repeated.  _Gotta find something else to be angry about._ "And you... Sometimes wear too much perfume!"

Asami raised a curious eyebrow, now sporting a clear look of amusement.

"I thought you liked that perfume. You bought it for me, after all."

"Well!" _Darn, foiled again._ "You have too many clothes in your closet!"

Asami smirked, a hand on her hip. "Are you suggesting I wear _fewer_ clothes?"

"Uh," Korra flushed red, warm in the face. "No, I - uh, sometimes you... you stay out too late at night!"

"Korra, when have I **_ever_ ** done that."

"You did last week!"

"You mean our date night?"

"Y-yes!"

Asami shook her head. "You were there with me. It was a **date**. A **date night**. _**We were out late together**_."

" **So**?! You-"

"Korra," Asami cut in, restraining a laugh. "Is this your way of saying sorry?"

Korra stepped back. "W-what?! No, I-"

"Then what are the flowers for?"

Korra looked down. Her knuckles were white, and clenched within her grasp were a bouquet of wildflowers that she had snatched up on her way back to Republic City. A cacophony of color, of different shapes and intoxicating smells. Daisies and sunflowers, of wild roses and tulips and lavenders, Korra hadn't realized that the fringes of Republic City held host to such a vast array of flora. In her lapse, following her outburst, she must have gathered them as a symbol.

"Are... Are they for me?"

Asami approached hesitantly. She wasn't laughing anymore, instead her emerald eyes were wide, a look of ... well, Korra couldn't quite place it. _I guess they are._ Korra couldn't summon the strength to be angry anymore, whether it was a facade or genuine emotion, she couldn't remember.  

"Yeah. I, um... From outside the city." Korra made an awkward, half-gesture, raising the bouquet towards Asami. "Sorry. You know, for breaking your... thing."  

Asami's fingertips brushed against Korra's as she lifted the bouquet from her. Korra shuffled nervously as Asami embraced the flowers in both hands, breathing in their revitalizing aroma. She sighed complacently, a warm glow settling over her. Korra rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding Asami's gaze. She flushed; all of her babbling and mock rage seemed so childish.

"Listen, 'Sami - I guess I was... I mean, I didn't _**mean** _ to break your prototype, so... I'm sorry for-"

The rest of the words never escaped Korra's lips, as they were immediately stolen by Asami's own. The bouquet scattered aside, petals and leaves cascading around them. Shock took Korra, before she felt Asami's gentle caress, the taste of her lips. She melted into the embrace, lost in the sensation. Korra felt her lips twist into a smile against Asami's, her hands around her waist.

Asami was the first to break, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning against Korra's strong frame. "I'm sorry as well. For," She laughed. "All that stuff you said."

Korra shrugged, trying to play it cool, taking her time to catch her breath.

"You're so cute when you're pretending to be mad." Asami whispered. 

"Eh, if all our fights end in apologies like this, I'm okay with it."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god it's halfway through december and i'm still doing these. ah well~ its not like i cant stop now !  
> hope you enjoyed it - thanks for reading! 
> 
> I read all comments if you want to leave one :D 
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	9. 25-27; Adoption/Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25-27; Adoption/Storms
> 
> Korra tidies up for a new, permanent guest. 
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.

Korra stared out the window, raindrops trickling lazily down the glass, slightly misted against her nervous breath.

She almost kicked herself for zoning out. _Right. She'll be here soon._

Korra glanced around the room, suddenly wary of the mess that had gradually built up over years of co-inhabitance. Small hills of clothes piled up on the couch, dishes from days, maybe even weeks ago were stacked haphazardly along the sink, and around the kitchen in general were bits of mess. Empty take-away containers had become nests for flies and living fungus, and an assortment of Korra's boots and trainers, as well as a few of Asami's own selection were piled in and around the door. Along the carpet, patches of dirt were rubbed into the carpet, with the kitchen tiles no better. Naga's bowl was somehow the cleanest part of the apartment, but the area around it was a free-for-all of half-eaten dog treats.

 _Ugh. You told her you'd clean up Korra. This isn't an option!_ Korra rolled up the sleeves of her flannel, and started to fill a bucket with hot, soapy water. Brows furrowed in concentration.

_Maybe if I busy myself, I won't be so nervous._

Korra felt her heart thudding in her chest as she flung clothes of indeterminable dirtiness into a laundry basket slung under her arm, balanced on her hip. It eventually became a mindless task, searching through the household like a machine, for discarded socks or scarves, shirts or, god forbid, discarded underwear. With the sound of a slowly filling bucket, and the gentle pattering of rain, she found her mind wandering.

An image of Asami flickered in her thoughts, smiling as the autumn breeze carried her wayward silken hairs across her face. Even on her messiest days, her hair had the unnatural power to remain obedient. Wrapped up in scarf and glove and earmuffs, Asami always did remind Korra that even though she was from the South, she ought to bundle up to stay warm too. The thought filled Korra with a glow, and a smile to accompany her as she busied herself around the house.

_And she'll be here soon as well._

The _thunk_ of the washing machine always did fill Korra with an odd sense of satisfaction. She stared at the clothes tumbling around in the soapy water, before hurriedly running back into the kitchen to find the bucket overflowing, steaming water steadily filling the sink itself.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

After salvaging what she could, Korra fetched a mop and hoisted the bucket of soapy water onto the kitchen floor, only for it to unexpectedly splash upon her hand, scalding her. Only slightly; with grumbling commitment, Korra got to work. She always did find mopping to be the least objectionable of household chores - imagining herself on a pirate ship, swabbing decks, the task seemed to fly by. This time, the tingling sensation of her scald kept her mind on task, but just barely.

The first time Asami had burned herself on the stove, she had screamed so loudly at Korra ran into the kitchen, fists raised and eyes sweeping the room wildly, before realizing that Asami hadn't been spooked by a home-invader, and even if she did she was more than capable of handling it herself.

Still, even through Asami's constant reminders that she was fine, Korra had scooped her up into her arms and carried her into the bathroom in order to perform a full field-medic observation over Asami's minor burn. After a good twenty minutes of inspection, half a bottle of ointment and several feet of bandages later, Korra let Asami leave the bathroom, only to find their dinner charcoaled into the grill.

_We can keep each other safe. I shouldn't worry about her._

Korra smiled to herself as she reminisced, pouring the now dirty water out into the sink in the laundry. She wiped her brow, a light sheen of sweat covering her.

 _We should get a new vacuum cleaner._ The old machine clunked across the room as Korra dragged it out of storage, plugging it into a socket opposite to the room. It whirred to life almost instantly, drowning out the day's ambience. Korra shuffled around the room, sweeping for every particle of dirt that she could find, bumping into chairs and walls, only stopping to occasionally pick up one of Naga's chew toys, and toss them into another, unoccupied part of the apartment.

_I should get her some new toys. Uh, as long as she doesn't lose them._

Asami usually was the one to find something every time Korra misplaced it, whether it be her phone, or her keys, or even the one time that she had forgotten her glasses. Asami was content to watch Korra, fumbling around the place for a good thirty minutes, steadily getting more and more frustrated, until she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, and pointed to Korra's forehead. Her laughter only intensified when Korra clutched at her head, and stormed off in an embarrassed rage, Asami's laughter now softened, only slightly tinged with guilt.

 _How could I stay mad at her though._ Korra blushed, burying her face in her hands; the memory still left her wrought with embarrassment, but at least now she could look back and laugh too.  

By the time she was done, the apartment looked barely recognizable - as new as the day they had moved in, all those years ago. It seemed fitting, that it should look this presentable, for she was to welcome another into the fold.

Korra's heart fluttered. _It's happening. It's really happening._ She could scarcely believe it; it seemed almost yesterday that they had met, fated to feel the jealous burn, only to find each other in their darkest moments, to grow and bond and fall in love with each other, to say yes to a hundred lovely moments, a million moments of love.

Her memories overwhelmed her. Their first date, turtle-ducks by the lake, a lamp-flies illuminating their carriage. Their first night spent together, wrapped in each other's arms, endless moments of intoxicating passion. Their first home together, a domestic life that neither of them knew they craved, but so happily settled into. And their wedding, their happiest moment. _So far._ Korra traced the ring around her finger, at once ornate and simple, grinning foolishly to herself.

  _And now, our first._ Only hours ago, they walked through the vast wooden doors, hand in hand, broad smiles upon their face, to meet the kindly matron again, to finalize all the work. So keen they were, so bursting with happiness.

_Oh, you did clean up, right Korra?_

_...Uh._

_Korra._

_On it. Don't worry! By the time you and junior are home, it'll be fit for a prince! Or princess. Or whatever._

A soft rapping on the door drew Korra from her daydreams - only then did she realize her eyes were wet with tears of blissful happiness. She wiped them hurriedly, and rushed over to the door.

It was an image that she would hold with her for the rest of her life.

"Hiroshi," Asami said softly, smiling. "Welcome home."

The child's eyes grew wide, a soft, pudgy smile curling in its tiny cheeks. Korra beamed, and promptly burst into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! first writing project of the new year :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it - thanks for reading! I read all comments if you want to leave one :D
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


	10. 28-30; Hands (1920s-40s AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28-30; Hands (1920s-40s AU)
> 
> Chairperson Korra is sent to the Sato Estate as a representative to see if the new Sato invention is something suitable for Republic City. 
> 
> A little vignette for Korrasami Month, 2015.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Chairperson Korra. Please, come through this way.”

“Thank you.” 

_ And if you could just shoot me now, that’d be great too, thanks. _

Korra followed the manservant down the hallway, flanking walls elaborately decorated with busts and artwork, frames upon frames reaching all the way to the ceiling. Ornate chandeliers hung from the ceiling, unlit in the morning sun that shone down through crystal panels.  The inside of the Sato Estate looked as glorious as it did from the outside.

Korra tugged at her waistcoat; too tight, too formal, too unlike her. She preferred clothes she could breathe in, that allowed movement and flexibility, but her father had insisted that she be presentable when conducting business on behalf of the city. 

Indeed, the last few months had been something of a whirlwind of formality. As a sign of goodwill and cooperation, Republic City’s council had been formed with representatives of each of the nations, which signalled the end of Korra’s free days. Endless meetings, formal functions, handshakes and polite nodding, pretending to be interested in trade negotiations and city planning. 

And now, a task assigned to her without her father's supervision, to meet with the Sato representative, to observe the demonstration of a new prototype, and, if appropriate, provide her recommendation as to whether it would something for the good of Republic City’s future. 

A clock chimed from somewhere within the labyrinth that was the Sato East Wing.  _ 8 o’ clock - this is far too early for business to be conducted. Everyone keeps going on and on about the benefits of a good night’s sleep. Maybe we should just let everyone have a lie-in, claim something about productivity-  _

They came to a sudden stop, and Korra almost walked straight into the back of the manservant. 

“And here we are, Chairperson.” He gestured to a pair of iron-plated doors, almost twice the height of Korra, slightly ajar. “Miss Sato will see you inside.”

_ Miss Sato?  _

Korra nodded, stepping through. The air inside was colder, the uncomfortable and unsettling musk of woodwork and metallurgy hanging heavy in the air. Dark, the workshop had no crystal panes in its ceiling, which stood several levels above. It was large as well, larger than Korra could have imagined, more of a warehouse than a workshop, with its own maze of shelves stacked with parts and pieces unfathomable. 

Korra took a few hesitant steps deeper. “Hello?” Her voice echoed, bouncing off steel plate and concrete tiles. 

_ Nothing. Great.  _

Korra stepped around, muttering under her breath. Frustrations grew; dragged all the way to the Sato Estate, only to be stood up- 

It was unthinkable. She wandered, footsteps  _ clacking _ against the hard floor. Contraptions of every size stood idle, waiting, some even watching. It was all beyond Korra - beyond most of the world in fact. Sato Industries had been known for producing revolutionary creations, set to change the way people interacted with the world.  She plucked a contraption from the shelf, a small metallic box, about the size of a jewelry box with two slits on one side, each about an inch thick.  _ What sort of hellish purpose does this have I wonder.  _ The darkness made it almost impossible to discern further details. Annoyed, impatient, Korra glanced around.  Heavy curtains hung against the wall, thick and bound by long, large cords. With barely a moment’s hesitation, Korra grasped the cord, and flung the curtains aside. 

Light flooded the room, and for a moment Korra stood, blinking, eyes watering as the sun illuminated the room. A cloud of dust hung in the sunbeams, gently floating down from their sudden expulsion. Korra grinned, one hand on her hip, the other still holding the slotted box. 

“You know, if you wanted to steal one of my prototypes, you could’ve aimed a little bit higher.” 

Korra jumped at the voice, almost dropping the metal box. She spun around, finding herself face to face with a heavy welding mask. 

Korra managed to retain some composure. “Oh! I-I, sorry!” 

The figure crossed their arms, hands clad in heavy leather gloves. 

“I think now would be a good time to explain who you are, before I call the guards.” 

_ Crap.  _ “Oh! I-I uh, well, you see - I just-”

The other laughed. “Relax, you’re clearly no thief.” 

Korra chuckled nervously, suddenly aware of how tense she was.  _ So much for a stalwart first impression. _ Before she could make any more of a fool of herself, the other spoke. 

“The question is then, who exactly are you?” She said, voice soft, but muffled. It was curious, prying, almost intrigued. 

_ Oh right. _ “Chairperson Korra, here to meet with a Sato representative about a prototype?” 

Even behind the mask, Korra could see the mood shift. The other tensed, leaning forward slightly. Suddenly, a gloved hand shot up, raising the mask, and suddenly Korra was eye to eye, mere inches away from the most brilliant pair of green eyes she had ever seen. 

_ Woah. Easy there champ.  _

They investigated her, sizing her up. Brow furrowed, the look of scrutiny and confusion was obvious. 

“Something wrong?” Korra said quietly, reclining slightly. 

The other made an inquisitive noise. “No, I was expecting someone with industry knowledge.” 

_ How rude.  _ Korra’s initial surprise was replaced almost immediately with a pang of annoyance. 

“And how do you know I’m not knowledgeable?” 

The other finally moved away from Korra’s personal space. “I didn’t mean that, just - well, what do you know about mechanical engineering? About auto-mechanics?” 

_ What. _ “As… as much as the man on the street.”

“Which would be not much.” She said coldly. The green eyes darted down to the slitted box, still resting tightly in Korra’s clutch. “Well, what do you suppose that is?” 

Korra raised the box.  _ Er, well -  _ “Some sort of… receptacle for… letters?” 

The other laughed again. It turned Korra’s stomach - clearly not. Why on earth did she ever think she could bluff her way through that one? 

The other was grinning. “It’s a toaster, it - well, it toasts of course.”

Korra could feel her face burning up. “Yes, well, that’s all very good, but I must insist, the Sato representative-”

“Is me,” She pulled off her glove, slender fingers underneath stretched out in greeting. “A pleasure to meet you, Chairperson Korra.”

_ Ugh, please. I’d rather not deal with - well, any of this really.  _

But she kept those thoughts hidden. A saccharine smile stretched across Korra’s face. 

“A pleasure.” She took Asami’s hand and shook it briefly, uncomfortably annoyed and aware of how sweaty her palms were. She brushed it off. “Always good to see women in industry.” 

Asami nodded. “And the same in politics. Now,” She clapped her hands together, sending another cloud of dust billowing outwards. “Shall we proceed? I’m quite excited to present this to a Chairperson.” 

Korra coughed, but Asami seemed oblivious. “Even a chairperson as uninformed as I?” Korra teased. 

Asami tilted her head, eyebrow raised. “Of course.” The dawning seemed to hit her like a bull. “Oh! I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to insult you.” 

_ Wow.  _ “That’s quite alright.” Korra managed to contain most of the sarcastic drawl. “Please, lead the way.” 

_ For someone so pretty and clever, you’re quite untuned to other people aren’t you? _

Asami gestured Korra over to the other side of the warehouse, behind several shelves stocked high with crates and gadgets. In the corner, a heavy tarp covered a lumpy shape, unfamiliar to Korra’s experiences. Beside it were several work-surfaces, covered in grease and black tar, wrenches and screws and bits of metal alien to Korra. Wires and cables and plugs were stretched and tangled - Korra stepped away from the mess. She had heard stories of people and shocks, and though she had gotten used to most of the wiring in the embassy, the industrial sized tools still seemed a bit daunting. 

“So,” Korra said, tiptoeing around the mess that was Asami’s private workspace. “What exactly do you have to show us today?” 

“Us?” Asami replied. 

“Well, I  _ do _ represent the council, Ms Sato.” 

She laughed. “Call me Asami.”

Her laugh grated at Korra, her face burning.  _ I hate that laugh.  _ “Yes, well,  _ Asami _ , shall we get on with it?” 

Asami smirked, and with a flourish, whipped the tarp across the room. Underneath, a chrome beast lay dormant, smooth, silvery panelling set in some places, others open to reveal pipes and gears and machinations complex. Four thick studded wheels propped the creature up, and it somewhat resembled a carriage, or perhaps a train. Smaller than both, and somehow more menacing. 

Korra couldn’t help but be impressed. “Wow. I must admit, this is… this is something.” 

Asami glowed. “Isn’t it just? Our plans are to make them powerful, but affordable, and street friendly for the modern consumer. See, we originally took the idea from the steam trains, but those engines were far too large, and far too inefficient, so we modified the combustion engine to be a bit more  _ streamlined,  _ and…”

_ Wow.  _ Korra couldn’t help but smile, as she watched Asami exploded into genuine, passionate joy in showing off her creation. She almost seemed like a different person. 

_ Different person. _ Korra zoned out as Asami carried on, listing features and upgrades aplenty. Half the words Korra couldn’t understand, but she knew they were of importance to Asami. She watched as her hands flitted around, pointing and gesturing, the way the slender fingers shook slightly as she demonstrated the efficiency of the pump-system, the way they still seemed to soft, for an engineer… 

_ And she is quite athletic, now that I think about it.  _ The thought came to Korra, leaving a slight warmth in her cheeks. 

“... anyway,” Asami said, coughing, blushing slightly at her overeagerness. “Sato Industries Prototype #267, the combustion-powered personal transportation vehicle. We’re currently working on a more marketable name, something Sato-branded of course, but for now people have taken to calling it the  _ hornet _ or  _ wasp. _ ” 

Korra snapped back into the zone. “Why’s that?” 

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Instead, she leaned over the hood, and reached behind the wheel.

Korra stared. “What are you-?”

A moment later, the beast roared to life - high, sharp piston beats tore through the air as if a giant insect was buzzing in the room. Korra clapped both hands over her ears, and stepped back in shock, reeling from the aggressive sound. 

Asami made to speak, but Korra could only make out her lips. 

_ “... to test?”  _

Korra shrugged, pointing to her ears.  _ “What?” _ she mouthed. 

Asami pointed to Korra, then to herself, then to the beast. 

_ Oh. “Oh - Oh no thank you!”  _ Korra shook her head furiously. It wasn’t necessarily that she was afraid per se, but the last time she moved quite quickly was the first, and last time she had caught the train. At that moment, Korra decided that humans just weren’t made to accelerate that quickly. 

Asami rolled her eyes, and hopped over the door into the driver’s seat, and threw a helmet at Korra. Korra shook her head wildly, helmet in one hand, toaster in the other. 

_ “No, no!” _

But there was a look in Asami’s eye that seemed she wasn’t going to let it go. Korra made a note of placing the toaster back on the shelf, before she climbed gingerly into the passenger seat. 

Korra couldn’t quite remember the next half-hour of her life. Everything seemed almost quite literally a blur in chaos, pure and unadulterated. Korra’s own seat was directly behind the drivers, and even as such sat down, buckled tightly, her stomach lurched as Asami pushed the beast forward, rolling out onto the test-track which wove around the Sato Estate. 

And then there was speed, unlike anything she had experienced before. She imagined this was what people on planes must feel like, and maybe those on trains. Trains were larger though, and none were quite so close to the ground. 

She could feel the wind upon every inch of her face, numbing it cold, Asami’s and her own hair whipping through the rippling air. She could see the wheels blistering against the track, the path itself a giant river of pitch black. The Sato Estate fell into the distance, and soon came up again faster than ever. She could feel the power beneath her, and she could feel Asami pushing it ever stronger. 

And it was glorious. 

It all ended quite suddenly, with a warm face and cold fingers. Korra’s arms were wrapped tightly around Asami’s shoulders, white knuckled and pale, hair whipped around her face and in her mouth.

Korra released her grip when Asami rose to leave the vehicle, taking off her own helmet and shaking her hair loose. 

“Well, Chairperson Korra? Do you think these have a place in Republic City?” Asami said, holding out her hand to help Korra out. 

Korra paused, looking up at the emerald eyes that gazed back down at her. She took Asami’s hand, and rose from the passenger seat. 

“I’ve not quite decided yet. Can I come back tomorrow for another demonstration?” 

 

* * *

 

Korra sat in her kitchen, eyeing the device nervously. She could see the bright orange heating coils glowing hot, watching the slices of bread she had cut turn slowly brown. 

“Ingenious.” Korra whispered. “Revolutionary. But how does one get the bread back out-”

_ Ding.  _ Two perfect pieces of toast popped out quite suddenly, and Korra fell out of her chair in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we are, finally at an end some months later! Thank you so much if you've been keeping up since the beginning, you're awesome :)  
> now that this is done, finally time to give my attention back to the other projects.  
> (if it seems like the writing's a bit rusty, please forgive me! It's been a while D: )
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Check out the Korrasami Month 2015 tag on Tumblr for more great work by artists, writers, and the fandom in general!
> 
> Have a look at my other fics why don't you? :)  
> I'm over on tumblr as well :) (citriic.tumblr.com)


End file.
